Patriota z kukulczego jaja
by Umbra viridis -tco
Summary: O wewnętrznej przemianie, akceptacji 'Kakarotta', o poświęceniu i pojęciu ojczyzny w ogóle. Przede wszystkimo tajemniczych kilkuset dniach poza Ziemią po walce z Freezerem.


**Patriota z kukułczego jaja**

Klęcząc, zasypywał ciało ziemią, przez chwilę jeszcze łapał wzrokiem łzy na bladym, brudnym policzku, którego trochę muskał dłonią, gdy go koił mokrą nameczańską glebą, przesiąkniętą deszczem i odorem krwi, dopiero co przelanej. I gdy tak patrzył na mogiłę i ginące w niej ciało, okalane łzami, o których wiedział, że nigdy nie miały prawa plugawić tych szlachetnych rysów książęcej twarzy, on też gorzko chciał zapłakać. Ale był to moment, bo w chwili załamania z potrojoną siłą uderzyły w niego usłyszane przed chwilą słowa o historii i męce jego ludu, a te łączyły się z wyciągniętą ku niemu dłonią, szukającą jakby Anioła swemu cudnemu światu i sobie rozgrzeszenia. A ostatecznym całunem żałoby dla serca Son Goku były te oczy czarne, w których widział ból milionów, ale przede wszystkim jego ból. Ból, którego nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, cierpienie tak ogromne, że zagłuszające nawet szaleństwo W oczach tych zbolałych nie strach nawet, a lęk widział, i co trwożyło najbardziej-że do wnętrza czaszki dumnego człowieka od dzieciństwa po kropli krwi, po pojedynczej nici, przyszywano miłość do nienawiści, aż wreszcie wrosła ona w duszę-już wtedy mężczyzny, i chcąc-nie chcąc, potraktować ją musiał jak miłość własną. I na żadną inną miłość Vegeta nie mógł już znaleźć miejsca.

Umarł jego wróg. Wróg umarł. Ten człowiek umarł przy nim właśnie, ostatnie słowa powierzając jemu w tajemnicę, duszę odchodzącą jako skarb, a łzy, jako upokorzenie. Vegeta umierając wszystkie swoje niepowodzenia i tragedię wyłożył przed nim, jak na tacy odświętną kolację, a śmierć swoją potraktował jak wino.

Wino najwytrawniejsze z win. A w tym winie-wina.

Toteż gdy klęczał jeszcze przy stercie mokrego piachu, i sam jeden był i kapłanem i krewnym, duszą bratnią, kochankiem, kochanką, wreszcie jedyną płaczką, kim tylko mógłby być dla niego-on byłby, gdy o tym myślał i o podobnie straconych siostrach i braciach, wszystkich bez wyjątku i o ostatnich błagalnych sylabach najbardziej dumnego człowieka, jakiego w całym życiu poznał, nie dość, że poprzysiągł udowodnić, że każda kropla krwi miała swoją cenę, a tą była bezcenność, to naprawdę to wszystko w sobie poczuł i to wszystko zrozumiał, i swą własną, w żyłach wrzącą krew do głosu dopuścił, a wtedy wstał już dumnie, nie jako człowiek, ale jako sprawiedliwość, z twarzą skutą bólem, jak lodem.

A ku tyranowi odwrócił się nie bohater, przyjaciel, ojciec, ziemiański zbawca, ale Saiyan. Saiyan, którego książę naznaczył jako potężniejszego od siebie. Stanął przed nim ostatni z całego ludu, zionął od niego chłód, a z chłodu wyłaniały się tysiące drobnych dłoni pomordowanych, chcące zdrapać ze swego kata życie. I Frezer czuł to, ale nie dopuszczał do siebie tej prawdy, że hybryda będąca nieopierzonym kundlem z kukułczego jaja miała wydrzeć z niego żywot tak samo, jak on bez przeszkód z rozkoszą czynił to innym.

Son Goku nie myślał już wcale o tym, jak bardzo nienawidził Vegety. Oto prawdziwy morderca stał przed nim, śnieżnobiały demon o twarzy może klauna, może mima, twarzy kogoś, kogo jego syn mógłby się bać, gdyby wiódł normalne życie, ale o tym nie posiadanym życiu, ni nawet o synu nie myślał wcale, bo to nie artystę miał przed oczyma, a tylko robaka o jakże ironicznym obliczu. Zabójcę, co porzucił swoje narzędzie z płytkiego strachu dryfującego w morzu kompleksów. W Saiyanie krew utleniona instynktem bulgotała z każdym ruchem powietrza, szumiała mu w głowie już jedynie, że skoro tyle już Freezer poświęcił, to przyszła najwyższa pora, by ujrzał wreszcie, przed czym tak bardzo uciekał, spalając wszelkie mosty i budując mury z ciał żołnierzy -niewolników. Nie potrafił już nienawidzić Vegety. Przecież, gdy zabito, to zabójcę się karze, nie jego nóż. Najlepsze nawet noże w potężnych dłoniach są bezwładne.

Za nim spoczywał więc nóż, jak bolesne wspomnienie wielu innych noży. Dlatego też, gdy już się odezwał, samym tonem głosu postawił krzyż na oprawcy, tonem również udowodnił sobie wreszcie, kim był on sam, i od tego momentu nie było odwrotu:

-Jestem Saiyanem wychowanym na Ziemi! –przemówił wtedy patriota-Kakarotto.

Słysząc te słowa, blada kukła zamarła w paroksyzmie strachu.

Powiało śmiercią.

A odwet Kakarotta przekraczał jej granice.

Przekraczał granice wszystkiego, ponieważ to godzina zapłaty za wszystkich pomordowanych wybiła.

On powiedział to głośno, i głos jego był jak dzwon.

A gdy i echo dzwonu ucichło, by chwilę potem zostało zbezczeszczone pustym śmiechem kata, przemówiły pięści, a wraz z nimi każdy mięsień i nerw, odbijając na skamieniałej w gniewie Saiyana, nie drgnąwszy nawet na chwilę, jak elitarny żołnierz –nieczuły, czujny, dumny prezentując baczność. To już nie twarz człowieka.

Ale to jeszcze był człowiek, chociaż z każdym bodźcem, z każdą kpiną, cząstką zapachu śmierci, czy strachu coraz bardziej przybliżał się do ostatnich granic człowieczeństwa, o których dotąd nie miał pojęcia, o których, gdyby mógł może by jeszcze pomyślał, jeśli nadeszłyby dni pokoju. To on sam musiał jednak przynieść pokój, a wokół niego morze zepsutych wrażeń, krwi, morze śmierci i morze misji do wypełnienia, i nie wiedzieć czemu morze to było zupełnie białe. I gdy już próbując resztkami rozumu uspokoić się i skupić, udało mu się przerywać raz po raz na drobne momenty pulsującą wściekłość, gdy zdołał resztę siebie, pozostałych i życia wokół pozostałości wykrzesać, a po chwili prawdy w postaci światła tonącego w bezkresie wody, gdy przez kilka sekund żył ciszą i odzyskał nawet nadzieję, która dotąd ustępowała miejsca desperacji…właśnie wtedy na karty historii wpełzł jeden z najgorszych błędów, jaki można było popełnić: zabić nie w porę.

Skąd jednak mógł o tym wiedzieć Frezer, przecież, gdyby to nie pycha, a rozsądek nim władał, nie otwarłby sobie tej furtki do najkrótszej drogi ku piekłu.

Toteż zaślepiony gniewem i żądzą mordu, podniósł rękę, na kogo nie winien był podnieść.

Kakarotto zaś, wciąż toczony myślą o pomście, jak w zwolnionym tempie obserwował ciało jego najlepszego przyjaciela, eksplodujące w pył. Ujrzał śmierć brata, który był bratem ponad tamtymi wszystkimi, gdyż chociaż różne mieli matki, to byli sobie najbliżsi i za sobą skoczyliby w ogień.

Kakarotto skoczył w lód.

To już nie człowiek.

Tak, jak dotąd wcześniej na granicach duszy miał głębokie rysy, teraz cała osłona pękła tak szybko, tak potężnie, że nie zdążyła nawet błysnąć, i odłamkiem, tylko spłonęła w furii, która tak szybko, jak zapłonęła, zamieniła się w przeciwieństwo siebie. I w jednej chwili zamroziła dwa wszechświaty. Ten zewnętrzny i ten, który tkwił w Saiyanie. I niczym lodowy most, oba łączyć mogła tylko zeszroniona zieleń, zimną furią ziejąca, utkwiona w oczach, spoglądających bez wyrazu spod nieczułych powiek. Oczy, co zamknięte, zmrożone furią były od wewnątrz, i nie przenikał się już wtedy żaden z wszechświatów.

To już nie Saiyan.

To instynkt, furia.

Przekonał się o tym jako pierwszy syn saiyańskiego odwetowca, gdy okazał się być przeszkodą, a fala gniewu ojca jak potwór wszystkie niszczyła na swej drodze. Słów kilka i znowu wybuchnął.

I uderzywszy na wroga, nie był już walczącym, nie był wojownikiem, ale przemocą uzbrojoną w ręce i nogi. Ten jedyny raz w życiu, gdy nad sobą nie miał żadnej kontroli, i miał obiecać sobie po wszystkim, że już nigdy do tego nie doprowadzi. Bo nagle, nie będąc istotą, ale czystą emocją, nie pragnął już zwycięstwa, pomsty, czy zapłaty, lecz bolesnej śmierci dla najbardziej plugawego z oprawców.

I jeśli wcześniej wierzył, że kogokolwiek nienawidził –mylił się. Pojęcia dotąd nie miał, czym była nienawiść. Gdy to pojął, wykrzyczał, zarówno zapewnienie o pamięci niewinnych, jak i bezsilność względem rządzących nim uczuć, względem instynktu, którego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł tak, jak teraz.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał:

-Więc? Mówisz, że Saiyanie nigdy nie zabijali niewinnych?

-I właśnie dlatego ich powybijano-odparł i nic więcej, co padło z ust Frezera już go nie interesowało, ignorując jego słowotok, rzucił jeszcze-nadszedł czas zapłaty!

Reszta była tylko potwierdzeniem tych słów przez wylewaną krew i wymianę drwin. Jedna z nich dźwięczała w głowie tyrana aż do samego końca jego życia: „zniszczyłeś całą planetę…a nie potrafisz nawet pokonać jednego z jej mieszkańców?"

Może to właśnie strach przed tym przyporządkował sobie życie Frezera.

Znalazł jednak coś przerażającego bardziej, niż wszystkie znane mu dotąd wizję: dzikość zmieszana z tryumfem zdobiąca wraz z pierwszym prawdziwym, i zarazem szaleńczym uśmiechem twarz Super Saiyana.

Ale tej prawdy, Frezer już nigdy nie miał okazji poznać.

Kakarotta to nie obchodziło. Cel miał wtedy jeden.

Poprzez pot i krew-osiągnął go.

Czekały następne.


End file.
